User talk:Jens Ingels
User:Jens Ingels/Sandbox Welcome! Congratulations on starting Legendary Wars Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan Yo man ! Fellow editor to another ! Zaktazrules 11:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC)zkz Hey, Jens, aren't you going back to your Zombie Farm Wiki? It is pretty barren in here, all 3 admins resigned, and there is only a lousy editor with 823 edits which around 1/4 is from creating pages or tests about himself. Please go back. United Wikis 00:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it is not needed for jailbreak. Many users was able to calculate the stats by just obserbing the enemies, and guess what, we have the same answers. And by the way, Kgs88error is not there anymore. That silly walrus gave the adminship to ZombiefarmXmorneaufan who did not really help a lot. I really do not know why your ipod cannot handle it anymore. The worst thing that you have did is not leaving the wiki, but leaving it without leaving a note. Hope you can come back, you freaking assholic douchbag. I wanna have sex with you now. United Wikis GO BACK TO THE ZOMBIE FARM FUCKING WIKI Please go back to the Zombie Farm Wiki and finish the test. United Wikis 13:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm interested in contribuiting in this wiki, but isn't there any copyright on LW photos? PS: Do you speak German? -- 21:04, February 7, 2012 (UTC)